Correspondence
by Currently Bored
Summary: Paige and Warren write a letter to eachother, through their seperation. PaigeWarren. Nothing big just expressing themselves. First time I've REALLY written about Paige and Warren


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters mentioned in this story. The events that unfold in this story didn't happen in the comics it was just a spur of the moment idea that I had._**

* * *

**

Correspondence

A letter from Paige Guthrie, to Warren Worthington

Dearest Warren,

I know it has been awhile since we have spoken, and it makes my heart ache. Everything is fine here in Kentucky. The whole family is here, except for Sam of course. That boy is always off doing something. He is either with the X-Men, or with Danielle, and sometimes both.

I miss you so much, I can't even describe it on paper. Even when I try to say it to myself, it doesn't make any sense. It's an indescribable love and yearn for you. I guess that now I have officially scared you. Lol. Still, it is true.

Anyway, how is everything in Genosha? I hope that the weather isn't treating you to bad, and you can get out sometimes. I know how much you hate being cooped up inside for a long time. I checked the weather for the island yesterday, and it called for rain. Then again, you were never one that would let rain get in the way of what you wanted to do. I can remember the time… well, maybe we can talk about that later.

I went to the county fair with Jay, who is doing great by the way, and we had a blast. A lot of people were spetical of his bright red wings, but I think most people figured that it was just a costume, seeing as though there were quite I few people dressed up. Anyway, we rode that ride, the Octopus I think, that goes in circle and up in down. While we were on it, one of the screws came loose, and our "pod" fell off. It was so exciting! We almost got hit by the pair behind us, but luckily the "pod" fell faster.

I think this Kentucky air has done me good. I'm feeling relieved and fresh! But still, I wish I could be there with you…

That event was pretty much the most exhilarating thing that happened around here. I wonder what you all are up to over in Genosha, in my free time. There has got to be more to do there than there is here…

Well, I have to go, Mama and Papa are leaving for the weekend and I have to take them up to the airport. Hope to hear from you soon.

Yours truly,

Paige

_Paige Guthrie stood from the desk in the living room, folding the piece of paper in three places. Neatly she stuck the wide-ruled notebook paper into the envelope that was already addressed and a stamp was already placed on it. Tapping the sticky edges of the fold with her tongue, Paige slips on her slippers as she nears the front door._

_Outside her mother and father waited in the pick-up truck, their luggage tied down in the bed. After sealing the envelope and kissing it gently, Paige popped it into the mailbox before climbing into the vehicle._

* * *

**A letter from Warren Worthington, to Paige Guthrie**

My sweet Paige,

I'm glad to hear that everything is okay in Cumberland, and glad to hear that this feeling of heartache isn't just residing in me, but also in yours as well. If it makes you feel any better I received word from Sam last week saying that he and Danielle were going to stay in Colorado for the weekend then they would return to the mansion. I hope that this information, can comfort you. Anything that makes you feel better, does the same for me.

Remember, the love is a mutual feeling between us, and you don't scare me one bit. Just the other day, I was out in a garden with the Professor and we came upon a statue that reminded me of you. It was a young woman, very beautiful (much like yourself), and she was nursing an angel back to health. I wish I would have taken a picture and sent it to you but there wasn't a camera available. Maybe sometime, when you come to visit we can have a lunch there.

The weather here has been somewhat lame. It has been raining a little but as you said that doesn't stop me. I still go out flying regularly. By the way, I remember what you are thinking about.

When I first read the part of your letter about the ride at the fair, I was worried. I still have to remind myself that you can take care of yourself, even though I love to take care of you myself. It also calmed me to know that Jay was there. He is a bright boy and a good brother.

Nothing much goes on here in Genosha, we all go out to dinner from time to time, and we sometimes go out for walks but nothing extremely exciting as having a ride fall, with one of us on it. I'm glad to hear that your stress is calmed down, and you are feeling much better. I wish I could be there with you and experience it.

Charles said that soon we will all return to New York, and I just can't wait. I hope that you and your siblings have fun while your parents are gone, but not to much fun! I will speak with you soon.

Lovingly,

Warren

_Warren Worthington tucked the lined paper into the envelope and placed it on the desk. He scribbled the Guthrie resident's address on the front and placed several postal stamps on the top right corner. After writing down the return address, Warren handed the envelope to a waiting butler after kissing it softly at the close_.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
